Credentials include identification cards, driver's licenses, passports, and other documents. Such credentials are formed from credential or card substrates including paper substrates, plastic substrates, card substrates and other materials. Such credentials generally include printed information, such as a photo, account numbers, identification numbers, and other personal information. A secure overlaminate may also be laminated to the surfaces of the credential substrate to protect the surfaces from damage and, in some instances, provide a security feature (e.g., hologram). Additionally, credentials can include data that is encoded in a smartcard chip, a magnetic stripe, or a barcode, for example.
Such credentials are generally formed by performing one or more processes on card substrates. These processes include, for example, a printing process, a laminating process, a data reading process, a data writing process, or other process, on one, or both sides of the card substrate. Additionally, it may be desirable to perform such processes on different types of card substrates.